


Под боком у Шинго

by Silversonne



Category: SMAP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Накай неожиданно просыпается под боком у Шинго.





	Под боком у Шинго

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновившая картиночка - http://s012.radikal.ru/i320/1703/e6/a53409ec29e6.jpg

Они часто говорят на телевидении, что никуда не ходят вместе. В некотором роде так оно и есть: в последние годы они редко встречаются тет-а-тет, но на Шинго иногда накатывает. Он не звонит посреди выходного дня, не пытается выдернуть друга из дома, ресторана, спортзала или стадиона. Он уважает личное время Накая, поэтому пишет ни к чему не обязывающие сообщения вроде: «Как тебе игра?» или «На днях был на Хоккайдо, так там твой новый проект рекламировали». Иногда приходят фотографии, например, со съёмок «Оджамап»: что-нибудь необычное, о чём Накай спрашивал на съёмках Бистро. И Накай не может не ответить. На него как будто находит и отпускает, когда место встречи с младшим уже выбрано, и поворачивать бесполезно, потому что на экране вылезает: «Окей, буду в 17».

***

Шинго лежит рядом, накрыв его своей огромной лапищей, под которой Накаю жарко. Но он не спешит выбираться из внезапного плена. Вообще не спешит. Просто лежит, слушая, как приятно тикают старинные часы, подаренные ему на Новый год, как проезжают одна за другой машины, тихо шурша по асфальту – ночью забыл закрыть форточку. Лежит с закрытыми глазами, хотя давно проснулся, и думает о том, как мечется по стенам пойманный в ловушку многоэтажек сумасшедший солнечный зайчик, оставляя за собой рваные жёлтые следы.

Накай не любит просыпаться рано, как и Шинго. Это Кимура почему-то думает, что Накай – птица ранняя. Всё из-за того, что Кимуре он обычно звонит утром. Просто Накай знает: если Кимуру не поймать с утра, есть риск в этот день его не поймать вообще. Вот и весь секрет.

Шинго лежит неподвижно, придавив Накая своим весом, и это тот исключительный случай, когда Накай не вертится. Обычно за ночь он раз двадцать переворачивается с боку на бок, сминая простыни и поджимая под себя одеяло, выпивая стакан воды и засыпая вновь. В отличие от него, Шинго с детства спит, как убитый – без движений, сразу принимая удобную позу. Только однажды мелкий извертелся у него под боком. Было это в далёком прошлом, когда они, будучи подростками, отправились в турне, Шинго неудачно выступил, расстроился, полночи не давал Цуёпону спать, так что пришлось забрать его к себе в номер и долго гладить по волосам, чтобы тот наконец нашёл удобное положение и успокоился. Кажется, в тот раз Накай прижал его к себе и не отпускал до тех пор, пока мелкий не заснул. Сейчас же он, Накай, лежит у Шинго под боком, а не наоборот. Как стремительно летит время.

***

У Шинго свои причины встречаться с Накаем.

Обычно причины вполне конкретные, связанные с новыми проектами, которых у Шинго вагон и маленькая тележка. Но не в этот раз. Чтобы без видимой причины – такое с ним случается, хотя и довольно редко. «Зачем писать сообщение, когда ты по уши в работе? Когда всё отлично с кастом и вообще, по слухам, ты неплохо ладишь с Ямашитой?» – думает Накай, по-прежнему не шевелясь. 

Проделай с ним подобное кто-нибудь другой, Накай устроил бы смельчаку такое «доброе утро», что тот запомнил бы на всю жизнь и больше никогда не переступил порог его дома. 

«Какого чёрта я тебе столько позволяю?» – думает Накай, поглядывая украдкой на Шинго.

– Хватит уже думать! Спать мешаешь, – недовольно ворчит Шинго.

– Может, руку всё-таки уберёшь? Я тебе девчонка что ли или кто? Какого ты… – огрызается Накай.

Он отчётливо помнит, как они ели рис с морепродуктами, пили пиво, говорили о группе и делах, потом о предстоящем прямом эфире, потом переключились на спорт и новый спектакль Горо, потом снова на спорт. Говорили об отпуске, о том, как давно они не отдыхали. Шинго зачем-то хотел полететь в Лондон, но Накай уже забыл, зачем именно. Потом Шинго попросил кофе, Накай приготовил чашечку и отнёс в комнату для гостей, проинструктировал насчёт обновленной ванны и ушёл спать. Уже засыпая, он слышал, как его друг прошлёпал босыми ногами на кухню, повозился там какое-то время, а потом вернулся обратно, забив на душ. Шинго лёг не сразу – Накай понял это по отблескам под дверью. Он смотрел на эти подрагивающие в темноте отблески и не заметил, как уснул.

Уснул один, а проснулся под рукой Шинго. 

Приятно-тяжёлого, горячего, спящего Шинго. И теперь не двигается.

– Мне здесь нравится, – отвечает Шинго, хотя Накай ещё ничего не спросил. – Злишься на меня? 

Шинго приоткрывает глаза, но смотрит куда-то сквозь Накая. Его взгляд расфокусирован, так что Накай даже не уверен, насколько хорошо сейчас видит его друг без линз. На левой щеке Шинго глубокая складка от замявшейся наволочки – Накай никак не может оторваться от неё, всё смотрит и смотрит, пока это не становится неприличным. Ему хочется убрать (наконец-то!) тёмные, чуть вьющиеся волосы с лица Шинго и незаметно коснуться...

– Нет, – фыркает Накай, понимая, что и на этот раз простит ему дурацкую выходку. – Всё слишком хорошо или слишком плохо?

– Ни первое, ни второе. Что ты пристал?!

Шинго переворачивается на спину, потягивается, как будто у себя в кровати, поднимает с пола айфон, просматривает и, найдя нужное, садится. Видно, что ему неохота вставать, и он недоволен тем, что Накай разбудил его так рано.

– Ты говорил, что сегодня свободен. Поехали в Гиндзу, мне для «Оджамап» надо.

– А я тут причём?

– Так веселее. Поехали. Сколько сейчас?

– Семь, – Накай садится следом. – Ты только что в телефоне копался, на время не догадался посмотреть?

– Семь? Тогда я спать, а часа через три поедем, – Шинго заваливается обратно.

Накай вздыхает, ему и хочется отказаться, и выгнать Шинго к чертям собачьим в раннее утро, и просто надавать по шее, и хорошо провести время. С Шинго не всегда легко, даже не всегда хорошо, зато можно помолчать и вообще не напрягаться. С ним всё привычно, всё, как дома. В конце концов, это же его неугомонный мелкий! И Накай, плюхаясь рядом, отбирает у Шинго одеяло и закутывается в него с головой. Шинго больше не пододвигается, кажется, он уже давным-давно спит. Накай сначала ставит будильник, проверяет его, достаёт из прикроватного шкафчика журнал, пролистывает несколько разворотов и засыпает на полуслове, закрыв открытым журналом лицо. 

Всё слишком знакомо. Чересчур… близко. Необъяснимо простительно. Слишком…


End file.
